


Yesterday, One Golden Afternoon

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk mourns the loss of his friend. Timeline = "Wrath of Khan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday, One Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared in _Nome 6_ , © 1983 edited by Victoria Clark and Barbara L. Storey

I remember a golden sea:  
eel-wet bodies, dolphin-delight  
Oh, I recall  
bobbing up  
as you dipped down  
down to your up  
up to your down  
in giddy play  
Till crest met crest  
trough, trough  
lips, lips  
in honeyed kiss  
all mixed  
with acrid brine  
I gasped and sank beneath the waves  
You had to pull me to the shore  
press  
mouth to mouth  
breast to breast  
thigh to thigh  
You said 'twas just to save my life  
I laughed and kissed away the lie  
yesterday, one golden afternoon

I remember a golden sky:  
smothering-hot and overbright  
Oh, I recall  
a magic quest  
for endless love  
hazel eyes  
lost to the depths  
of lambent brown  
Till spark struck spark  
gold sand  
flecked naked flesh  
I tanned  
with sunburnt nose  
you burnished bronze  
We gasped and sighed our pleasure  
Two twisted, twining bodies: one  
pressed  
heart to heart  
soul to soul  
mind to mind  
You said 'twas just too good to be  
I laughed and kissed you to belief  
yesterday, one golden afternoon

I remember that golden day:  
priced and priceless, yours and mine  
Oh, I recall  
the total joy  
the selfless sharing  
the single destiny  
we wrought  
of double lives  
Till hand in hand  
neither could conceive  
a time of one  
without the other  
by his side  
but here, today  
You gasp and sigh your dying breath  
I stand denied my rightful place  
pressed  
face to glass  
light to shadow  
life to death  
You say 'tis for the best  
I weep, unable to forget  
yesterday, one golden afternoon...


End file.
